Escobar's Inner Astral
= Tuesday, 10 March 2015 8pm = Tropical Palace in Mexico Brought to a beautiful tropical palace. Enter through a fortified gate, there are heavily armed people. There is tension in the air and a feeling that violence could happen very very quickly. There is a huge amount of black moon coming from this house. Suspect very powerful selenim in this house. Welcomed by a butler. An older 60 yo man from golf course arrives, he goes into ka-sight. He introduces himself has Mic. Asks who of us are selenim. Alexi announced he is a selenim. Mic clicks his finger and a Peruvian woman “Rigoberta” arrives - she is of typical appearance . She shows us to our rooms while Mic chats to Alexi. We keep crossing paths with heavily armed guards. Looks like wealthy resort but with lots of guards. Escobar gets a call from Belwinda Once in the room, Escobar gets a call from Belwinda his cousin. Rigoberta is still around. She asks if he has had any contact from Kiwano? Escobar reassures her that he will help. Kiwano and Escobar were meant to meet in the astral plane but didn’t. Kiwano has come back from the planes so unsure where he is. We (Io, Sarah, Fabien, Gilbert) have a moment of drowsiness, then suddenly waking up. Escobar however is standing. Apparently we were asleep for 5 minutes. Rigoberta left while we were asleep. Escobar explains: he apologises and says he didn’t know that was going to happen. The woman that was here before put us to sleep, she is a bohemian - she recognised Escobar as a bohemian. She realised the conversation was important so she put us to sleep to hide the conversation as it may have had sensitive information. Rigoberta is a manush. ' Kiwano may be stuck in the Inner astral plane as part of an initiation Conversation with Belwinda was very distressed. Escobar thinks Kiwano is stuck in the Inner astral plane. See the link for more info. They (other members of the caravan) tried to probe Kiwano out of the astral plane but they failed. ''He got the distinct impression that it is an initiation type thing. You must do an initiation to reach your full bohemian potential. To reach Aegypta. Sarah asks: Can a nephilim enter the astral plane of their simulacrum? Escobar thinks we should all go find Kiwano and he’s not sure if we can all go into the astral planes but thinks we should try investigate. Bohemians can only astral travel through dreams. Escobar thinks maybe we can Hive Mind and all go…'Io: first time she has heard of inner astral and she would love to tag along and see what its about. 'Inner astral is more like an antiterre. Feels like a nightmare. Scary for both Kiwano and Escobar in their dreams. 'Rigoberta has had this vision that we all need to go together. Nephilims cannot dream because they don’t have Sun-Ka. So can’t go into an astral plane. Hive Mind may work.' Controlling the Sun-Ka is the way to Agartha - according to nephilim. ' Predict what could happen if we go into the Inner astral plane Sarah will contact Astramance - predictor to see what could happen going to the Inner astral plane in the Hive Mind. Got a 20 with the contract. Can do this in the Hive Mind. No harm will come to our bodies, where they are. The conditions of an antiterre will apply to our roles. The bad consequences will apply. Penalties to rolls of magic will apply. Hive Mind to enter the Inner astral plane''' Fabien does sigil for Hive Mind - contract 20 success. Escobar rolls dice but its an 11 and Escobar can touch a golden veil in a grassy meadow. But he rolls again and we all feels like the world tilts and then back again - we all lose 1 point of health. The sky is grey, looks like a scottish moor. Close to us is a small village with very boring houses… houses are built post war - cubes of concrete. Looks abandoned and gloomy. This is where Escobar and Kiwano would take refuge together. There is a feeling of unease. Following Sun-Ka takes us into a construct where Kiwano is 16' This is where Escobar would expect to find Kiwano but he is not here. We decide to have a look around. Gilbert slips into ka-sight. Gilbert can see that everything is all still elemental ka but its sluggish but they are not as weird and crystalised like mexico. It feels like any akasha. There is a slight dusting of Sun-Ka going into the room and a trail leading out. We decide to follow the Sun-Ka. Escobar uses harmony. He sees something different on the horizon - like a beacon. The Sun-Ka trail is not going towards the beacon. We decide to follow the Sun-Ka trail. The village looks like a bohemians nightmare - bland and sedentary. Travel more into the moor. It’s a dreamscape so suddenly we’re in a city with tall buildings - completely silent and oppressive. Suddenly hear a plop of something falling in water. And then thrashing into water… its the only sound we have heard for the whole time in here. Looks like a city with an ancient history like European city. There's a child swimming in the water pulling himself up on the bank out of the water - he jumped off a boat in the river. It’s like a 16 yo version of Kiwano. This is either a construct from Escobar or Kiwano. Recognise this construct is in Prague This is a vision/recognise this as Prague. Escobar goes to talk to the child in bohemian language-sephora. He is a 16 year old doing his first initiation. As soon as Escobar starts talking to him everything comes alive, the city is in full colour with people and looks like prague. Kiwano wants to do divination with pebbles - looks at them and then almost faints and catches himself and says that was really intense - he had a huge vision - he saw a stick smash a six pointed star between two columns. The six pointed star is star of david. Escobar does a roll of intellect for secret history. Symbol of the jewish kabbala - the stick is the arcana of the club - templars. Then the 2 columns are the columns in a jewish synagogue tabernacle. Divination - bohemian example. Fabian does a roll of deduction: rolls 18. Templars are beating up a jewish kabbalist in a synagogue. We go to the Pinkas synogogue, and rush towards it. Sarah cast a sensing spell for orichalcum and was successful - in the temple there is a small amount - like a ring. Fabien makes a railing into a sword. Escobar uses a urban survival skill to find a discreet way into the temple. We follow Escobar into the temple. See a handful of thugs leaving the temple from main door - leaving behind a rabbi on the floor covered in blood. The rabbi has been stabbed in the gut. The rabbi does not want us to use magic to heal him. He thinks god will do it. The templars wanted information and he told them - we need to save someone that lives on 7 golden lane prague. They are going there… we google the address. It is in the prague castle. We head there but this street is closed for renovations. Kiwano wiggles his way through the hoarding but then one of the hoardings falls and makes a loud noise, we follow into golden lane. People are all looking at us. We will be seen. Sarah does sigil for hideit. Escobar sees disturbing harmony down the lane. Sarah fails with the contract. Gilbert tries the contract as succeeds. The area becomes protected and hidden. We can hear a commotion down the lane. We step throught the hoarding. We can see the door at number 7 is open and we can hear screaming. As we arrive next to the door we hear a deep voice saying whats my name and a male voice shriek that stops suddenly. Two templars run past us escaping the place. Two templars are left in number in 7. Kiwano steps in. we all go in. Fabien goes in first 2 nen standing 2 on the floor. One of them has a slashed wrist and blood pouring out in a pool of blood. There is a ginormous man made of dirt that grabs Fabien and starts shaking him and asks what is my name. He flings Fabien is thrown across the room - 1 point of damage. The mud man attacks one of the templars and kills him by shaking him to death, the other templar runs out and the mud man chases him. Fabien goes into ka sight - definitely an alchemist's lab. Sarah dashes down the street after him but she doesn’t keep up. There is a book in the lab. It has a bookmark with the following pattern. Io says its a basic thing about magic but she just can’t put her finger on it. Sarah rolls a dice and its a 19 hear astramance say its the tree of life. Kabbala. The kabbala becoming the best you can be - once explored all the branches of the tree of life then reached agartha. Confusing why does an alchemist have a kabbala symbol. Do a deduction roll - the nephilim in question eliyakim - very likely the dead simulacrum belonged to him. We can hear sirens of police around the palace. We are living through this memory of Kiwano - we need to live through this so we can find him. There is some significance to the alchemist. We decide to get out of there…. ' ' We discreetly walk away and finish the contracts with kabbala creatures. Kiwano knew a lot of information about magic as an adult but at 16 he knew nothing and this event must have triggered him to learn more about it. ' ' Why the rabbi, why the alchemist etc… initiation normally doesn’t involve deaths etc. Why were emplars there. Rabbi was a disciple of kabbala. There’s something about the golem and they are associated with the jewish culture. What were the templars after? Make our way back to the temple. Check on the rabbi… but when we get there the police are there. We hide in the bushes, instinct from Escobar . The police are chatting to a young rabbi. There are a lot of curious onlookers. Gilbert is going to cast a spell to hear. They young rabbi implicates us in the death of the old rabbi. ' ''' We all walk into the synagogue and we go in. The young rabbi is praying and crying, the body is covered in cloth still. The young rabbi is touched by Escobar on his shoulder - Escobar starts telling him a story and tells the real story and the young rabbi is completely entranced and at the end of the story he realises that's not what he thought and that he is sorry for getting us into trouble with the police. We ask what he knows and why we were sent to no.7. He tells us that his master was a student of the kabbala - he was starting to teach him the beginnings of the kabbala - jewish mysticism rather than magic. Loosely its related but he feels like his master was part of a circle - he thinks they were called “The Circle”. He doesn’t know other members of the circle. The circle were guardians. Suddenly a little boy knocks on the door. He gives us a card. Meet me tonight at the jewish cemetery. Skeleton 13th tarrot card - selenim card/black-moon. Sarah heads to the old new synagogue as she thinks the golem will be in the attic. She thinks she knows the name of the golem. Does a hideit kabbala spell to hide the area. Sarah climbs on Gilberts shoulder and up the ladder to the attic. Gilbert makes a hole in the door and heads in and goes into ka-sight. There’s a lot of dust. It is not magical dust.